Breathe
by FreeGrain
Summary: Two weeks after Cinder and Pyrrha got together, they went out on a date. But with the end of the festival coming closer, so does Cinder leaving Vale. They're time is short together but they mean to make the most out of it. {Pompeii} {Pyrrha x Cinder} {Sequel to It's Complicated}


**Yoooooo guess who decided to make this a series? I think I'll write more for these guys, I _love_ Pompeii. Even after V5's recent events :) so enjoy ^-^**

* * *

The night was young but darkness had already set across the sky. The city of Vale was still alive with nightclubs and parties. Cars whistled past, carrying passengers to their destination. Music hummed from glowing doorways off the road and conversations filled the air.

Cinder led a giddy Pyrrha out of the restaurant, thanking a server on the way out. He just grunted at her.

It was their third date this week. And each night Cinder became more and more certain that Pyrrha was the one for her.

Maybe they were moving too fast, declaring their feelings with such certainty. But she didn't care. She knew it deep down in her heart that she loved her. Pyrrha was the one for her. She'd never felt this way before and knew she'd never feel like it again. It was destiny. They were meant to be together. And now that they were, Cinder was never going to let her go.

Pyrrha gripped her arm, giggling like a little girl. "Cindy! Heeeeyyyy Cindy!" Cinder rolled her eyes as she guided her down the street. So Pyrrha was a little drunk. And by a litte... she meant a lot.

People passed them by, a few cameras flashing as fans recognised the "Pyrrcin" couple. Surely some would end up on those fan accounts or in edits. Not that Cinder minded.

She _basked_ in her fame. And the fans were so sweet about them. They gotten nothing but support from the media and those around them.

Cinder spotted her car just on the edge of the street. She'd definitely be the one driving with the state Pyrrha was in. Guiding the tipsy woman proved a harder feat than expected. Pyrrha stumbled as she walked, giggling and calling her name. A hand gripped the back of her dress.

"Cinderrrrrr, don't ignore me!" She kept walking, one hand keeping a strong grasp on her. "Cinder! Pleaseeeeee."

Cinder finally stopped next to the car. "Fine, what do you want?"

Suddenly Pyrrha had her pressed up against her car, not an inch of space between them. Cinder froze as Pyrrha cupped her face with one hand, the other fingers splayed across her stomach. Heat travelled up her body and she swallowed.

"You'll be leaving next week. Back to Haven." Pyrrha suddenly seemed very sober, eyes bright. "We've had two weeks together but it isn't enough. I'm going to miss you so much."

Cinder grinned, taking her by the waist. "I'll miss you too, tall stuff. But we're not breaking up if that's what you're thinking. Scrolls and video chats do exist, you know?"

Pyrrha's face flooded with relief but she shook it away. "I'm glad to hear that but that's not what I'm asking." She leaned in, warm breath stirring something within Cinder. "This is our last chance." An inhale as Pyrrha gazed deeply into her eyes.

"Take me home with you."

Cinder suddenly felt very warm all over. It spread up her torso to her cheeks until she blushed. Pyrrha had a smile on her face like she knew the very effect her words had on her. What Pyrrha was asking, what she wanted, Cinder wanted it too. But her tongue was frozen. She couldn't express what she wanted.

Cinder scrabbled behind her and managed to pop the door open. "I...-!" She took a deep breath. "Yes. Let's go."

Pyrrha gazed at her for a few seconds before finally releasing her. Cinder was able to breath again. Pyrrha slid into the passenger seat beside her while Cinder started up the car. She felt a warm hand on her thigh and fought the urge to look down. She wasn't going to give her girlfriend the satisfaction.

The hand seemed annoyed at that and started playing its way up her leg. Slow, teasing strokes up and across her creamy skin. Her hips twitched, betraying her indifference.

Cinder found it quite hard to concentrate on the way back to Beacon. Pyrrha was chuckling to herself the whole way. That little bitch. She knew the effect she had on her and was toying with her just for fun.

The hallways of Beacon were quiet at this time of night, hardly anyone awake. They did see Jaune wandering around in his bunny pyjamas, holding a single slipper as he looked around in confusion. He thankfully didn't see them as they snook by.

Cinder fumbled with the door handle to her room, the two of them falling inside as their desire overcame them.

"Whoa!" Mercury's shocked voice came from inside but Cinder barely heard him. Pyrrha's lips were on hers, her strong fingers holding her face against hers.

"No. No _way._ Not here. This is my room! Merc! Merc, this is what you encouraged!" Cinder knew of Emerald's not-so-subtle crush on herself. And she knew that she was more than a little jealous of Pyrrha. She felt sorry for her but there was nothing she could do.

She'd fallen (*snickers*) for Pyrrha.

There was shuffling behind her as her teammates scrabbled around. "Come on, Em," she heard Mercury mutter. "Let's crash with Team JNPR, they need some alone time."

Pyrrha was still pressing against her but Cinder managed to break away to see Mercury and Emerald exiting the room. "Thank yo-!"

Her gratitude was cut off by Pyrrha's hands sliding her hands down her thighs. Fingers played along the short hem of her dress, a tilt of the head asking permission to remove. Cinder gave her breathless nod. Pyrrha drew her dress over her head and threw it to the ground. She paused briefly to run her eyes up and down, taking her in before diving in for another kiss.

Her hands were all over her, pinning her to the wall while she explored her body. She took in every inch of skin, worshipping her body like a god. Cinder struggled with the zipper of Pyrrha's dress, letting out a moan when her hands ghosted the inside of her thighs. Higher and higher her fingers ran before Cinder was whimpering for more.

She was needy, pressing herself down against Pyrrha's hand. A hand caressed her jaw before coming to rest under her chin. Her fingers were strong, pressing and squeezing lightly.

"Pyrrha," Cinder gasped, finally managing to peel her dress from her shoulders. Her girlfriend slid out of it, the light illuminating her perfect body. She was pure and lean muscle. Beautiful as candlelight. Cinder was in love.

"Relax," Pyrrha purred, eyes shining as she kissed her softly. "I won't hurt you, I promise. I just want to… make it all the more interesting." Her hand was still holding her throat in a way that teased with Cinder's breath. Pyrrha was in control, light tests at first to help her get used to it or see if she was okay.

Cinder groaned, body begging for more. Never had she thought she'd a choking kink but everyday was a learning experience. It was just adding to her arousal.

She was forced to inhale when Pyrrha's hands worked their magic, bringing her right to the edge. Her climax was fiercer than she'd ever felt before. Pyrrha released her throat and held her close, murmuring sweet nothing in her ear. She rubbed soothing circles on her back as she rode it out. "Tired already?" Pyrrha was soft and teasing but a tiny note of concern rang through.

Cinder grinned, kissing her softly. "We're just getting started."

The next morning Cinder woke up in Pyrrha's arms. There was this dull ache in the back of her head- the remmants of last nights alcohol. She did _not_ want to get up. Cinder closed her eyes as Pyrrha cuddled closer, still asleep. Last night had exhausted them both. Pyrrha had been like a beast, taking her again and again with stamina she'd never seen before. She couldn't count how many times she came.

Cinder slowly turned around the lie face-to-face with her girlfriend. She looked so peaceful as she leapt, the hint of a smile on her lips. Her hair was tousled, like hands had run through it several times. A dozen bruises marked her throat, dotting her collarbones and her neck like spots. She was stunning, she was beautiful, she was _hers_. Cinder gazed at her for a few seconds before leaning in to press a kiss to mouth.

Pyrrha woke softly, returning the kiss. For a few minutes they just lay together, entangled in one another and kissing. Pyrrha pulled away, beaming at her. "Hey..." Her smile made her heart melt. Pyrrha caressed her face and pushed the strands of her hair from her face.

"Hey, beautiful," Cinder smiled, kissing the palm of her hand. "I wish we could stay like this forever." Another kiss. "You're amazing and I think I'm in love with you."

Pyrrha's laugh was like music to her ears. "I think I'm in love with you as well." Pyrrha pulled her closer by the waist. "Distance may seperate us but no matter how far you are, I will always love you."

How had she found someone so wonderful? Cinder kissed her again and they curled back together under the covers. The day was early and they still had hours together. Alone, away from prying eyes, she was free and in love.

Cinder fell asleep again, a warm happy feeling in her chest.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading! Reviews and favs are much appreciated ^-^**


End file.
